


Even Enemies can Fuck Willingly

by MetaLewd



Category: Meta Runner (Web Series)
Genre: (as in they do it in front of some mercenaries lol), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lucks, Gentle Sex, It all starts because Masa won't move damn it, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, The mercenaries are horny fucks, Top Masa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaLewd/pseuds/MetaLewd
Summary: Masa and Lucks can't seem to beat each other in their little battle, but perhaps in another way one can top the other.Takes place in Season 1, Episode 10.
Relationships: Lucks/Masa Shimamoto
Kudos: 4





	Even Enemies can Fuck Willingly

**Author's Note:**

> This is lewd fanfiction of Masa and Lucks. A rare ship, and one that probably couldn't happen, so I've tried to portray it as not pure love by the end. First lewd fanfic I've put true effort into as well, so uh enjoy if you wish

Their fight had come to a standstill. Masa and Lucks couldn’t get each other down; any attack was dodged or one-upped, and although Lucks had his gun, he didn’t wish to use it on Masa for whatever reason. The two were certainly roughed up, and at this moment, stared at each other, waiting for the other to do something. But as neither did, both seemed… confused. 

“...Well?” Masa spoke with mild annoyance. “Are you not going to do anything?” 

Lucks growled. “No... Not unless you do, Masa.” 

“...Why? You’re the aggressor here, Lucks.” 

“You’re the one coming in, messing up a perfectly good tournament for your own selfish wishes.”

“It’s not selfish. It’s a small sacrifice to take you down.” 

“You’re really confident you’ll be able to remove me from power, hm?” Lucks stepped closer to Masa, smirking. “Well the last time you tried, you failed badly. I’m not sure how you thought this was a good idea, or you think doing it again will yield any better outcome.” 

Masa replied with only a small growl. 

“Not going to talk back? Okay, Masa, sure. This is a victory in my book, so--” 

Lucks was cut off as Masa grabbed him and tried to shove him to the floor, this being successful somehow. The two stared at each other, and then Lucks suddenly went red. “...Masa, uh..” 

“What? Are you surprised that you’ve been pushed down?”

“Well, yes, but can you PLEASE move your crotch off mine!” 

Masa realised, and he blushed faintly, but didn’t move. If he moved, Lucks could have an opportunity to get away, and as embarrassing as this was, he had to put up with the awkward positioning. 

“I’m not moving anywhere, Lucks.” Masa growled.

"Why?!"

"You could get up and take me down." 

"....What if I promise not to??"

"I'll never believe a promise from you." Masa shifted forward, making sure to hold Lucks down.

Lucks seemed even more flustered. "Masa! Don't move, y-you just.."

Masa found himself… smirking at Lucks' embarrassment. Come to think of it, Lucks looked pretty cute like this, so embarrassed. No, no what was he thinking?! But, at the same time….. 

Lucks stared at Masa with confusion. "What's with that-- Ah!~" Masa had slipped a hand around behind Lucks, and groped his ass, causing him to moan. The pleasured noise followed with a look of confusion, then horror as he just realised.

Masa chuckled. "Oh… Cute noise from such a bastard. I wonder if I could get you to make more…?~" Another few lewd feels followed his words. 

"Ah… M-Masa…..~"

"There we go… This is what you get for all you've done, show your true slutty self, in front of your most loyal mercenaries. The ones who are aroused at this spectacle. Why else would they do nothing?" 

Lucks couldn't believe this. "Get…. Off of me….~~" He tried to push Masa away, but Masa held him firm. Any squirming he did just caused waves of pleasure he hated. From the man he despised, his enemy…. Why was it so damn good?! 

"Heh…" Masa leaned close to Lucks, close enough so the two's noses touched, they could feel each other's breath, each other's warmth. Their cheeks red, eyes glistening with lust… the fact they kissed was barely a surprise, but the fact Lucks initiated it raised some confusion to the observers, only mercenaries of course. MD-5 had already fled the scene, using the distraction to their advantage, and Belle had taken one look at the scene and backed off. 

The two males, once enemies, now seemed as lovers by the way their mouths connected, the way they rubbed against each other, almost pleading one another for 'that'. 

Lucks had let his gun fall from his hands, too occupied with the male on top of him to care about his previous task. But in all honesty, he cared not for the man. This was merely another way for a distraction. Mercenaries by now had probably apprehended MD-5, and once this was over with Masa would be his. Maybe Lucks could make him his sex slave… That'd be fucking kinky, and as much as this was just a distraction, Masa was cute, and his ass was cuter. He'd love to pound that ass all day, making Masa scream and beg for him…. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Masa had loosened Lucks' belt, and was feeling around in his pants, pawing and feeling. Lucks shivered as more waves of pleasure came over him. He glanced up at the black-haired male still kissing him, and saw lust. Pure, dominating, love. 

Dominating….? Lucks had always been the dominant…. Okay, he could deal with this though. He wouldn't keep his ass pure forever, he knew that, he just maybe wanted to save it for a true lover… But oh well, business called, and Lucks was not a pussy. He could take an ass fuck. Nothing he couldn't handle… Right? 

"M-Masa….~~" Lucks mewled just as the two's lips parted, putting his hands on Masa's crotch. He intended to play this role, just needed it to be… convincing. 

"Do you want me already?~" Masa teased. 

Lucks paused, but nodded. "P-please…. I need you..~"

"Need me where?~" Masa's hand trailed to Lucks' ass.

Lucks didn't say anything, but a few gropings from Masa answered the question with no words.

"You want me to fuck you?" 

"I.."

Masa put a hand to Lucks' mouth. "Shhh…. I know you want me to fuck you with no mercy. I'll make you scream and beg, right in front of your mercenaries. Then they'll know what a bitch you are. MY bitch." 

That tone, that demanding yet sultry tone made Lucks' dick twitch in anticipation, and he squirmed. He didn't want this…. It was just business…. Business!!!! 

After a few tugs, Lucks' suit trousers were off of him, and tossed aside. Masa kissed Lucks deeper, and rubbed at his crotch more, causing involuntary moans from the blonde. He shivered at the touches and couldn't stop his wandering mind, the thoughts of previous turned to thoughts of Masa keeping him prisoner, him as a sex slave. Being tied down and fucked raw like a slut, being made into Masa's bitch. Maybe it would be recorded and posted online, and all would know how much of a-- 

No! These damn thoughts. They were mere…. Horny fantasies…. He didn't want that…. Or did he? Lucks had never doubted himself before, especially in these situations…. But if even these touches felt so good…. How would…. 'it' feel? Something up his….

That thought was interrupted as he felt Masa frantically stripping his top half. Suit jacket, cardigan, tie and dress shirt were gone within seconds, leaving Lucks almost fully bare, just his boxers to keep whatever small amount of modesty he had left. It was worse that this was in front of mercenaries, people who protected him and did his dirty work. Now they were seeing some of his… 'Dirty work'...

Masa moved up to take Lucks in, looking him over carefully. Every little inch of him was so fucking cute like this. Everything from his blushing face, now avoiding Masa's gaze, to his smooth chest, gently lowering and raising to the blonde's rhythmic breathing, to the nice bulge forming between his legs…. Although Masa hated this man to the very core and wanted nothing more than for him to be locked away, the ex-Meta Runner had to admit; Lucks was fucking cute. 

"...Adorable…~~" Masa hummed, and grinded his still fully-clothed crotch against the other's almost bare one. "Those faces you're making, Lucks… Any man would dream to see you so vulnerable. I'm surprised you're letting me take it this far…~" 

Lucks bit his lip at the words… even he was surprised he was letting this get this far. Of course, it was business, but this was in front of his most trusted mercenaries… As long as they swore not to tell anyone, he would be okay. This could just pass by as a one-time thing. Hopefully.

“I wonder what you’re hiding here.~.” Masa mused, rubbing once more at Lucks’ crotch. This one was more… grabby though. “Certainly something, judging by the size..” 

“St-top teasing…~” Lucks whispered.

“Oh? You don’t like teasing?”

“N-no!!!”

“Are you sure?~”

Lucks didn’t answer, instead deflecting. “Aren’t you a little too clothed for how I am?~” 

“..You want to see me?”

“.....No…. Just would’ve thought you would be more… You know… Quick?” 

“I intend to make this worth it. Quick sex isn’t my thing, Lucks.” Masa got close once again. “I like to make my partners feel things for as long as possible.” He chuckled, and leaned in to lick the corporate bastard’s neck, causing moans from the other, a noise which at this point was pure music to Masa’s ears. 

Lucks writhed about, and by this point, the teasing was having a toll on him. He felt himself going crazy at it. Fuck, he really wanted Masa to just fuck him already! Wait what..? 

Masa’s licking continued only for a few seconds, then he hummed. “Does someone want it, hm? Because, if someone does, he’ll have to beg for it.~” 

Lucks’ eyes widened, and he met Masa’s gaze with a somewhat shocked one. “No… N-no, I won’t debase myself like that! Especially not for you..!”

“Says the man almost naked and moaning like a slut in heat under my touch.” Masa’s smirk became a sickly-sweet, teasingly joyful smile. 

Lucks sighed. “...Please, c-could you?”

“Could I what?”

“C-could you fu-uck me?” 

“....Mmm, not dirty enoug-”

“D-damn it Masa! Fi-ine! I want you to take me like a fucking slut! Rough and hard, okay?! J-just… Don’t hold back when you fuck my.. My ass….” 

“..There we go.” Masa’s smirk returned, and with one quick motion, tugged Lucks’ boxers off, then he went red as he couldn’t help staring. 

There was Lucks’ dick. Standing at full attention, twitching every couple seconds. Clearly not at the point of needing ‘release’, but getting there. By the panting coming from Lucks, he was clearly wanting some kind of attention to it, but this was not what Masa craved. He craved something else, so for the first time since this whole mess, Masa got up to flip Lucks around, and surprisingly Lucks didn’t try anything, concluding to himself that he should as well go through all this, since he’s come this far.

His ass wasn’t much compared to his dick, flat to the bone and just… An ass. But Masa hummed, and gently rubbed at the hole between the flat cheeks, and Lucks’ first slutty moans came out, clearly held back, but still there. The blonde tried to cover his face but Masa stopped him. 

“Why hide your cute face now?~” Masa hummed, and kept rubbing at the hole.

Lucks’ moans came out a little more, and his squirming increased. But then, a small feeling of fear came at how rough Masa would be with the act.. Should he say…? 

“Ummm.. Masa?~”

“Hm?~”

“I… Uh….. I’m…” Lucks couldn’t get his words out.

Masa paused, and patiently waited. “Is there something wrong? If you’re not comfortable we can stop, I don’t want to be doing anything that you’re not comfortable with.”

“It’s not that, it’s… nice. Just….” Lucks bit his lip, then blurted it out. “I’mavirginthere!”

“...A virgin?” Masa’s face… softened? “You should’ve said, Lucks. I mean, I can tell by the tightness of your hole back here, but you shouldn’t be afraid to tell your partner these things.”

“I’m not normally the bitch…” Lucks whispered.

“The term is ‘submissive.’”

“I know.” 

“Well…. Do you maybe want to be the dominant, or do you still want to do… this?”

“Um…. This is okay.” Lucks smiled a little. “Just… be careful alright. And use lots of lubricant.”

“I don’t have any… Any uh, any lube with me..”

“I always carry some with me, just in case. In my jacket, the inner….. right pocket I think.” 

Masa retrieved Lucks’ suit jacket and felt about, finding the needed bottle. He pulled it out and glanced it over. “...Cherry lube?” 

“Can’t a man have taste, Masa?~”

“No, I just expected something less…. Romantic?” 

Lucks elbowed Masa. “Who says I can’t do romantic?” 

“Tch, who’s this even for anyway? In what situation would you even need th-”

“I get around a lot. Always better to be prepared!~"

“Of course.” Masa chuckled, and went to put some lube on his hand, only to find Lucks trying to undress him. “Uh?”

“You still had your clothes on, smartass.” Lucks spoke sarcastically, loosening the male’s belt and undressing his lower half in one go, only giving the edgy male’s dick a few seconds look before snatching the lube out of Masa’s hands and putting it in his hand for him. “There” 

“Uh, thanks?” Masa smiled faintly, and then looked back to Lucks. “Uh, are you not going to remove your gloves to do your own lube..?”

Lucks shook his head as he put a generous amount of lubricant on his index and middle fingers, then gently pushed a finger into his virgin ass to begin lubricating the sensitive hole. “I don’t remove my gloves anywhere but the shower. They can stand a little bit of lubricant anyway.” 

“Same situation with your shoes?”

“My shoes? Oh, forgot those were there. Meh.” 

“Fucking with shoes on… That’s the kind of weirdness I expect with you, Lucks.” 

Lucks absently shrugged with his free arm, then glanced back. “How far should I try to get in?”

“As far as you can, Lucks. I’ll be gentle, but most penises are far bigger than a few fingers.”

“Uh… Heh, Yeah..” Lucks looked away again, continuing to lube up his virgin backdoor. “How long for..?”

“Until the finger is slipping about and there is no force to pushing in and out. Then you add a second and continue.” Masa answered with the quickness of an expert. “I’m putting some on mine as well, just in case.” 

“...You’re an expert in this huh?”

“Perhaps.” 

“Okay then.”

The two sat in silence from there, carefully lubricating their spots. As Lucks did his, gentle moans came from him, and out of boredom, he glanced over the mercenaries who had stayed around to watch. Although most had disappeared, about ten had remained; two were watching emotionlessly, three were ‘rubbing it’ in anticipation, and the remaining five had piled into their own little ‘pile-up’, having their own lewd fun. 

After about ten minutes, Lucks was able to slip three fingers in and out with ease, and pushed himself forward from Masa, and stuck his ass up somewhat hesitantly. “Uh.. Here.”

A quick glance over Lucks, and Masa offered a small nod. “Looks good to me.” The male moved on top of Lucks, and gently prodded at his virgin backdoor, making sure not to enter just yet. “Lucks, one more time, are you sure you want this?”

“Y-yes… I do.. I.. I do.”

“You hesitated and stuttered. Are you sure?”

“Masa, if I wasn’t I wouldn’t have applied all this lubricant, or allowed myself to be so exposed. Just do it, would you?” 

Confusion came at the sudden demanding of Lucks. He was shy, now he wanted it… But sure, okay. “If you’re sure…”

Then Masa pushed in. Just the tip, and very slowly, but damn it hurt. Lucks squirmed in discomfort, and gripped onto Masa tightly, tears pricking at his eyes. “Ow ow ow!!!!” 

“The first time hurts no matter what, you need to adjust to my… size.” Masa spoke comfortingly, and held Lucks close. “Give it time, and soon it’ll be nice.”

“Couldn’t you put it all in? Make it get used to it all at once?” 

“No, that would cause more pain.. It’s best to be gentle and take this slow..” 

“Okay, okay..”

Masa and Lucks leaned into one another, and waited, together. They said nothing, just kept close to one another; their breathing in sync, eyes gazing at one another with a muddle of emotions…. Lust and confusion for sure, but was that also… love in there? It was hard to tell, but something else was sitting there, waiting. A small feeling for sure, but still there.

A few minutes passed, and Lucks moved back a little. “Okay, go on.. Gently.”

Thus Masa began gently moving. The corporate bastard below him gave a few small moans, but was either holding back or felt barely anything, so Masa guided one of his hands down and gently rubbed at Lucks’ dick, something the blond seemed to appreciate, as his moans became a little more defined, and he made a few pleasured hums in between.

This was certainly a new experience for Lucks, but also a new pleasure. Although Masa was only tip in, and most of the pleasure came from his dick, he was satisfied for the moment, low moans escaping him. The gentle movements were caring, and Lucks was surprised that Masa was being so caring. He glanced back at the edgy man, and saw a small smile plastered across his face. 

“How is it, Lucks?” There was no lust in his tone, only… Caring?

“It’s nice. A little odd, but pleasurable.” Lucks replied sincerely.

“Like I said Lucks, it’ll get better with time. Just relax, and I’ll make sure you enjoy this~”

A small nod was all that Masa got for reply, so he continued to go slowly, keeping an eye on Lucks to make sure he wasn’t in any pain. Sure, Masa could’ve been rough with him, make him hate this, but it felt wrong somehow. Lucks had allowed it to go this far, made himself vulnerable to one of his enemies… Despite the suspiciousness of it, something about it just made Masa… smile?

“...Mmm.. What’s with your sudden smile?” Lucks questioned.

“Hm?”

“You’re smiling and blushing. Do you like me that much?~"

Masa playfully growled, thrusting particularly hard and causing a lewd, feminine moan from Lucks, who then went red and covered his face. 

"Oh, that was a cute sound. Maybe I could hear that again?~" 

"I don't know why I made that…" 

Masa moved suddenly again, causing another moan. 

"MASA!" Lucks was extremely embarrassed again. 

Masa snorted. “You're really embarrassed by this, aren’t you?”

“What do you fucking think?”

“I don’t see why you should be. This look suits you so much better than the all-powerful man. You’re just a slut at heart.”

Lucks seemed annoyed. “If I was a slut, Masa, I would’ve done this a million times. I would be screaming and begging for your, uh, cock, and I don’t think you’d hear the end of it. Nor would I exactly dress so modestly, or have the reputation that I do.”

“Things can be hidden. Like all your other little secrets.” 

“...Let’s not talk about that and ruin the moment..”

“So you want this?”

“I never said that. Just don’t want us being… hostile.” 

Masa looked confused, but shrugged it off. He looked Lucks over again, and decided to allow himself in deeper, pushing about half of his dick in. 

“I didn’t s-say-- Fuck…~” Lucks squirmed around, and couldn’t help watch what happening. His cheeks were burning, and his mind raced with thoughts. As things progressed, it was becoming something less he needed to do, something he more wanted to do… But with the man he personally decommissioned, the man who at one point wanted him to suffer, the man heading up the team to ruin him… It made it all the better worse. 

The cruel smirk from Masa just added insult to injury… Why did it suit him so much though? And, more horrifyingly, why did Lucks want to see it more? The blonde’s mind wandered as Masa fucked him, still quite gently despite his depth… All these different scenarios played out, and it gave Lucks feelings he had not felt before, even with his multiple partners before. Feelings of longing and obedience to the man currently towering over him. It caused things that he would be ashamed to feel normally, but somehow here he didn’t feel disgusted at himself. Maybe it was the man fucking him, or the lack of people around, or something else he couldn’t place, but it didn’t matter.

His hands seemed to move on their own, one moving Masa’s hand off of his dick to replace it with his own, rubbing quickly, and the other settling on his chest and gently tweaking his hardened nipples. Lucks couldn’t stop himself, it was too damn pleasurable! 

“So you do want it!” Masa laughed. “I kn-”

“Shut up and fuck me, Masa.~” Lucks replied bluntly, cutting Masa off. 

Masa shrugged, and his pace quickened, so much he ended up pushing in fully. The noises Lucks made were just amazingly cute, Masa had to admit. Very feminie as well. If one outside of the situation were to hear it, they wouldn’t expect it to be Lucks at all, as even though it was clearly his voice, no one would expect this… 

The edgy male’s eyes trailed Lucks over time and time again, and the noises of pleasure made him just as aroused as the slutty corporate bastard below him. Everything about this man screamed pure slut in the moment, a far cry from the corporate cunt of before. 

That train of thought was cut off as Lucks pulled Masa in for a deep kiss. It was sloppy, horny and needy, by the way Lucks tugged him in and had his mouth slightly agape, panting in amongst all his moaning. Masa soon found his tongue squirming around Lucks’ mouth, exploring as much of the male as possible. He tasted of coffee, as expected. It was kind of nice. 

Masa, on the other hand, had a taste Lucks couldn’t quite figure out, either in his horny state or never tasting it before. But he liked it. It was refreshing, but not distracting in the slightest. Just… nice. 

Aa the two continued, they couldn’t help looking into one another’s eyes, staring at one another with… something. It was something they couldn’t identify. Not lust, but something else. Diamond-blue eyes filled with lust stared into brown eyes shining with satisfaction. It felt nice. 

Masa's pace increased as the two became more passionate, as if all hate had just drained between them. The kissing had moved into something more gentle, but still passionate, and Lucks seemed to love every second of it.

But a certain feeling came pretty quickly, and this would end soon. It was amazing while it lasted, though. "M-Masa, are you…?~~"

"What, close to finishing?~" Masa struck just one more lewd smirk. "Why, do you want it?"

"I'm just curious…!" 

"Sure… 'Curious'.... But yes, I am close. You?"

Quick flustered nodding, followed by desperate mewls, and then, with one final harsh thrust, Masa finished inside Lucks. 

Lucks felt it, and shivered as it drove him to his own orgasm. Feeling the sticky white stuff go all over his chest made him go red once more. The fact Masa had finished inside him… It felt weird. Sticky, but not uncomfortable. Just right. Actually kind of hot the more Lucks thought about it. 

"So… Who's next?" Masa looked to the mercenaries remaining as he fixed his clothes. 

"Next? Masa what… do you mean?" Lucks quickly looked up.

"Well we can't just let your mercenaries go without any fun, can we?~" 

Lucks looked around to now find himself surrounded by the mercenaries that had once been willing to give their lives for him. Now he was going to be fucked by them? 

He thought about it, weighing his options, then shrugged. "Fuck it. Why not?~" 

As the mercenaries stepped closer to Lucks and grabbed him, Masa smirked pretty evilly. With everyone distracted, he was able to steal Lucks' gun, and rummage around in his pockets for any useful, turning up with his phone and a few USB drives. Anything would be useful.

He took one last look at the situation; There was a small crowd of mercenaries around Lucks, who could be heard making small noises of lust. Everyone was distracted, and would be for a while. It would be ridiculously easy to regroup with MD-5 and release all the information Sofia had gathered.

Everything had gone to plan. Just not the way Masa had intended. He also got a nice fuck out of it, so double win.

A few more seconds of staring, and Masa strolled outside, where MD-5 would be waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Something more likable by the fandom will be coming out soon, this is just self-indulgent fanfic. :P


End file.
